Treatment machines, in particular treatment machines for treating containers such as bottles, cans or similar receptacles are frequently constructed in a modular manner. Depending on the type of container they may include, for example, a stretch blow module (for PET bottles) and/or a filler module and/or a labeling module and/or a packaging module. A similar modular structure is possible in cleaning machines for cleaning containers such as bottles. Each module usually performs a special treatment of the containers, such as stretch-blow molding, filling, labeling, etc.
Treatment machines or the modules thereof can be adjusted to the treatment of a specific type of container. If a type of container is changed, the entire treatment machine, or at least some of its modules, is readjusted. To do this, in addition to parameters such as throughput rates, rotation rates, filling levels etc. static parameters such as widths, lengths, heights and angles may also be adjusted. For example, transport tracks, guide rails, cutting equipment, spreaders can be adjusted so that they fit optimally to the specific sizes and requirements of the containers to be treated. The treatment machine is often adjusted at selected points of adjustment, i.e. reset or readjusted. Adjustment points can be adjusted by means of linear motors or spindle motors or even manually. There may be a specific set of parameters for a specific treatment of a specific type of container. To changeover/switch to another container, another set of parameters is used. Such a changeover can be controlled electronically. In particular, one or more control units can be used to indicate the order of changeover and to monitor the desired and the actual values for the adjustment points. The desired and the actual values can be displayed digitally.
Apart from the aforementioned parameter sets, various operating elements and/or treatment elements and/or treatment parts for the containers may be used. These operating or treatment elements can be adapted to the specific situation of treatment, i.e. the containers to be treated. The operating or treatment elements are hereinafter generally referred to as change parts or handling parts. A partial list of examples of such elements includes graduation bars, filling valves, label grippers, star-shaped feed devices, with many more being available. It is understood that these change parts/handling parts are often changed in addition to the parameter sets already mentioned above. In some cases, the parameter sets will entail exchanging a change part. Another possibility of exchanging a handling part is part of an exchange in terms of maintenance.
When a handling part is subject to wear it must be maintained or even completely replaced. Cyclic exchanges are also possible. The identification of such handling parts is often due to numbers or color codes. Changeover/exchanging/replacing of handling parts/change parts is not coupled to the electronic changeover of the parameters it is virtually done at the same time or in addition. Although the identification numbers of the handling parts required for the changeover of handling parts can, indeed, be displayed on a display in order to select a correct new handling part. After loading, however, the process must be completed manually. Loading/removing/exchanging the handling part must be acknowledged, e.g. manually, after the handling part has been inserted. Then, the next handling part can be inserted/replaced. This can lead to changeover errors. In particular, wrong handling parts can be inserted. The user may nevertheless inadvertently acknowledge the loading as “correct.” The set-up and changeover times, e.g. for changing the treatment machine in order to treat a new, different container are extended by such errors, which may reduce the efficiency of the operation of the plant.